1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an egg holding kitchen utensil and more particularly pertains to providing a utensil for boiling and storing a large quantity of eggs within and further providing a stackable egg holding utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an egg holder is known in the prior art. More specifically, Egg holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of boiling an egg are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,820 to Joannou discloses an automatic egg cooker. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,806 to Thomison discloses an egg holder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,931 to Collins discloses an egg boiling rack for a pan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,347 to Chen discloses a perforated steam plate. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,928 to Mack discloses an apparatus for molding and boiling multiple egg products.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe egg holding kitchen utensil that allows large quantities of eggs to be boiled, drained and stored in the same kitchen utensil.
In this respect, the egg holding kitchen utensil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a utensil for boiling and storing a large quantity of eggs within and further providing a stackable egg holding utensil.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved egg holding kitchen utensil which can be used for boiling and storing a large quantity of eggs within and further providing a stackable egg holding utensil. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.